


Why Ask Why?

by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, But it was really fun to write, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I have no clue where this idea came from, M/M, Oneshot, domestic Javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds Jack solving a jigsaw puzzle...on their bedroom floor...at ten-thirty on a Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Ask Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes after school when I should have been doing my homework (oops). My friend requested something with Javid and pancakes, and that somehow morphed into Javid and a jigsaw puzzle.

“Jack?”

“Yes, Davey?”

“What are you doing?”

“Solving a jigsaw puzzle.”

“…A jigsaw puzzle?”

“Yep.”

“On our bedroom floor?”

“Yep.”

“At…ten-thirty on a Saturday night?”

“Yep.”

“…Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you solving a jigsaw puzzle on our bedroom floor at ten-thirty on a Saturday night?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I’m bored.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you bored?”

“Because I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Well, then why don’t you find something better to do?”

“Because.”

“Because why, Jack?!”

“…Because.”

“…”

“…”

“Jack?”

“Yes, Davey?”

“You hate jigsaw puzzles.”

“So?”

 _“So,_ why don’t you do something besides solving one on our bedroom floor at ten-thirty on a Saturday night?”

“Technically, it’s ten-thirty one.”

“Jack!”

“Look, it's not like I can do much of anything else.”

“Why not?”

“Because the only thing I wanted to _do_ tonight, David, is too busy grading test papers to spend any time with me.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So this entire thing was just a desperate attempt at getting my attention?”

“…Maybe.”

“And you were hoping that if I found you doing this, I would, by some stretch of the imagination, realize it was a hint that you want to have sex with me?”

“…Maybe.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“…”

“Move over.”

“Why?”

“Because. Move over.”

“Davey?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you solve a jigsaw puzzle on our bedroom floor at ten-thirty one on a Saturday night.”

“…Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping me solve a jigsaw puzzle on our bedroom floor at ten-thirty one on a Saturday night?”

“Because, _I_ like jigsaw puzzles.”

“Oh…Well, what happens if we finish it?” _“_

 _Then,_ we can have sex.”

“…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: Jack fell asleep on David's shoulder before they finished the puzzle (it was one of those really complicated 1000-piece ones), so they never actually had sex that night.


End file.
